A most cliched adventure(that isn't actually cliché)
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: I got stuck in an SI-OC fic because an old dimension-traveling vampire with an infinite powersource got bored. How cliché could this get. Fortunately, I don't do that shit.
1. Prologue 1

**Hello, it is I, Merlin. This is a new story obviously, but I won't be abandoning the other one. This will be an SI-OC with the same bullshit reason of "blame the dimension traveling vampire with an infinite power source". Let's get it on.**

"Holy fuckin' shit tiddies, where the fuck am I?"

Said a surprised teen as he looked at his surroundings in confusion. He was surprised to see an old man in a nice suit sitting in an armchair with another one in front of him, the old man had red eyes and seemed strangely familiar, like he had seen him before, but not in person. The stylish old man motioned for him to sit down, he shrugged and went to sit down in front of the mysterious man that he was already suspecting of being a dimension traveling vampire with a penchant for throwing random people in other dimensions.

"Sooooooo, are you Zelretch?"

The old man grinned and said.

"My, my, that is the tamest reaction I have ever gotten, you'll need to be rewarded for that."

The old man chuckled as he thought of some of his other victim's reactions. There had been this one guy that had annoyed him so much he had thrown him in a dimension filled with tentacle monsters that liked guys. Yeah, that's what happens when you piss yourself on Zelretch's favorite armchair. "Yes, I am indeed who you think I am, so I'm guessing you know what I'm planning."

"Hell yeah I know, let's get to it already, I want some action baby."

He yelled out in excitement.

The vampire raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"Will you not miss your family or friends."

The teen just snorted and said. "My old man's dead and friends...the fuck does that even mean?"

The Kaleidoscope chuckled and made multiple golden cards appear before them.

"As your reward for earlier, you are allowed to chose which heroic spirit you want except for a few exceptions since they would cause more trouble than amusement for me, now go ahead, choose."

The teenager smirked and said. "I choose my favorite hero of all time-"

(Bwahahaha, I'm making you wait!)

"Man, I can't believe he dropped me right on a dumpster, now I smell like shit." . He noted that the signs were written in English as he continued on to find the address the old vampire had given him. As he walked he looked at his reflection on one of the windows and smirked at his new appearance. The red runes under his eyes and his blue hair made him look awesome and intimidating. He continued on his way to his new home while trying to figure out where he was. He seemed to be in an English speaking community, but that didn't really help him since a lot of country have English as either a first or second language. Hell, he could be in Canada for all he knew. He continued to think about which country he could be in until he finally found his new home.

He smirked a seeing the cozy looking house and walked up to the door, he took out his key and unlocked the door so he could get in. He walked in to find that directly to his right was the living room, it had a comfy looking white couch and a TV in front of it on a table. There was a dining room further away in front of him with a kitchen to its right, there was also a hallway that led to three doors. He guessed those were the rooms and the bathroom. He decided to go check out his room and opened the door on the left, he walked in only to be confused as the room seemed to have already been furnished and decorated.

A voice suddenly rang out in his head.

 _"Oh shit, you better get out of here fast Liam, or else the owner of this room might do something very bad to you."_

He frowned and asked.

 _"Like what?"_

The voice gave off the impression that it was shivering and replied in a haunted voice.

 _"You don't want to know what happens when she catches you snooping in her things."_

He decided to listen to his mental companions advice and slowly walked out of the room and turned around to walk away, only to walk straight into someone. His well muscled form hitting the more lithe figure actually made the person fall, but the person quickly got up and looked him in the eye with a glare before she took in his features which made her eyes widen then narrow. As for him, he was shocked at how beautiful the woman in front of him is, long purple that reached her butt, intense red eyes and a magnificent body to boot.

He quickly recovered from his daze and introduced himself. "The name's Liam, I will be your roommate, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman glared and said. "Cut the bullshit, why do you have the exact same presence as my former student."

The lookalike looked surprised for a moment before a look of understanding appeared.

"So you're the Scathach Cú said I would eventually meet."

Scathach glared him down, her hand twitched as if she was holding something that wasn't there yet.

"Explain. Now."

She ordered him and he wasn't about to refuse a god-slayer until he had Cú's skill level and pain resistance. So he explained to her the cover story Cú had come up with while he was trying to diffuse the situation. The beautiful woman listened attentively during his explanation though he could still see her skepticism, and he could completely understand. If a guy broke in his house and told him he was the reincarnation of my student, he wouldn't believe him too.

But unlike most people, _he_ had proof! He used the limited amount of control he had over his power to give his tenant an astralized body.

The six feet tall man appeared in all of his armored glory. His sea monster armor gleamed in the light of the lamp. He held Gae Bólg in his hand, its demonic bloodlust already permating the atmosphere of the house and even further beyond. The neighbours actually had goosebumps all over their body from its sheer bloodlust. And it wasn't even materialized yet, it was only part of Cú's shade.

The millenia old(don't say that to her face or else...) woman looked surprised. Her face went slack, any emotion completly disappeared to make place for the most deadpan face of all time.

She glared heatedly at her precious student, then at Liam, then at Cú, then one last time towards Liam.

She had only four words to describe how weird this situation was for her.

"What the absolute fuck?"

 **Well then, I guess we'll end it right here. Just so you guys know, I am probably going to take any chance to include any meme I can in this. This will be in Highschool DxD. And I will not follow any of the stereotypical bullshit that most DxD inserts do. Don't expect me to join those little bitch ass devils from Kuoh. Expect me to actually join somebody I like and would probably get along with. I'll leave you guys one pretty obvious hint. Battle-maniac. Okay, as always fav, follow, and most importantly review. I feed on those magnificent words that you painstakingly take the time to type with your incredibly magical hands that have been blessed by the review gods. I hope that convinced you to review. Merlin out.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter. Last chapter, I forgot to say something in the author's note, I am actually writing this on my phone. Which is weird for me since I'm used to writing Jeanne's Faction on my pc. This sadly means that I will not put in as much effort in this fic as my other ones. And to those here that also read Jeanne's Faction I will warn you guys that the next update might take some time. My pc broke down and I will not write on my phone since it is my most popular fic and I want to give it my all. And to the guest that tried to flame me, I want you to know that you will always be in my heart as the first flame I ever got. *Sheds a tear* Sorry guys, this is just a very important moment for me. I love you, Guest. Excuse my happiness at being flamed by the totally _unexpected_ Guest that flames every SI fic. Anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Harder! Faster!"

"For fuck's sake shishou, I'm thrusting as best as I can! And stop it with those God damned innuendos!"

"Well, I guess you will never satisfy my expectations, will you!"

"What!?"

His thrusting increased in speed, strengh and precision. The poor training dummy had multiple holes pierced into it. The normal spear Liam held in his hands moved with an unnatural ferocity for the modern age.

A fitting style for the newest wielder of Gae Bolg, his purple-haired teacher stood to the side and randomly threw things to motivate him. Considering that she once threw a drying machine at him while he was laying on the ground from exhaustion, he worked as hard as he could until she said he could stop.

He thrust at specific parts of the dummy. Head, heart, stomach, tendons, every single place that would either be fatal or debilitating. The wind whistled as his spear moved through the air. He continued his training, sometimes dodging whatever his teacher got to launch at him. His speed and strengh reached their peak.

"HAAAAAA!"

The spear cut right through the head, the wind produced by the slice sped across the air to cut a tree in half, and the one after it, and the one after that one, and so on.

"YES! I cut a tree in half without touching it. I'm on my way to becoming a shounen anime protagonist. Or is it just that I'm an SI? Hmm, food for thought."

His teacher walked up to him with a smile.

"You've improved a lot in just a few months. I think you're ready to use Gae Bolg now. Now that you have mastered the spear, it is time to learn rune magic. Follow me, young padawan."

Her student sighed and said mournfully.

"I'm starting to regret making you watch Star Wars."

 **Five minutes laaater.**

"HOW THE FUCKING SHIT IS THIS GOING TO TEACH ME TO USE RUNES!?"

Explosions rang out from the small clearing they had went to start his lesson. Scathach had decided that the best way to start teaching him was to show him rune magic's destructive power.

Sadly, she decided to use him as target practice at the same time.

 **One year after Liam's arrival.**

"You have learnt everything I had to teach you and whatever you need to teach yourself. As such, I give you my blessing, you may go and have your own adventure."

Liam looked at the woman he had come to know as a friend. He smiled gratefully, but he knew his teacher well by now. He knew that the moment he would leave, she would fall back into her old routine of brooding and wishing she was able to die.

So he did what the heroic spirit inside of him should have done long ago. He held out his hand to his teacher.

"Come with me, shishou."

She looked at him, surprised, and for the first time in a long time, she drew a true smile on her face.

"No, I can't. I would love to join you in your adventures, but first you need to make your own path."

Liam sighed regretfully and grinned. He knew she loved it when he did that feral grin of his.

"Okay then, but just so you know, next time we meet I will convince you to go out with me."

His teacher smirked.

"Oh yea-"

Liam suddenly leaned forward and kissed her straight on the lips. He held her like that for a few minutes, Scathach melting into his arms and returning the kiss full force.

When Liam finally let go, they were both out of breath and blushing. The reincarnated hero smirked.

"You were saying?"

She glared heatedly at him, her face still red. Multiple lances appeared over her head and launched at her student. He laughed while he dodged all of them and ran away.

Her scowl slowly vanished as she smiled in the direction her student had gone.

 _'You better not die before we meet again, dumbass.'_

 **Liam**

' _Daaaamn, well that was kind of stupid.'_

Thought Liam to his only other friend in this world.

' _Yes it was, but at least it gave her_ some _will to live.'_

Cú Chulainn responded with enthusiasm. In his time, his teacher had yet to lose the will to live. Which meant that he couldn't do anything to help her, since nothing was wrong.

' _So, what are you planning to do now_ _, kid?'_

The nineteen year old thought over his options.

 _'Well, we don't really know in what part of the storyline we were placed in. So, our best bet is to go to somewhere or someone that is deeply intertwined with the timeline. I really do not want to travel go Kuoh, so there is one option that we should take above all others.'_

His friend raised an eyebrow as he floated next to him in an astral form.

 _'And what would that be?'_

The host of the Irish Heracles suddenly stopped in a large clearing. It seemed mundane enough, except for the large magic circle drawn in the middle.

 _'I recognise the positioning of the runes in this, it's a teleportation circle. But where does it lead to, I wonder?'_

Cú Chulainn looked at the occult circle, he was perplexed about the amount of evil forbidden runes placed to determine the destination of the circle. He looked at his host.

 _'There is only one place that would require so much evil runes to be added to the circle. That place is not one that people go to for a simple journey. You will have to fight beasts that are so evil that their sole presence on the mortal world would cause pandemonium. Are you sure you want to enter this place?'_

Liam snorted and stepped inside the glowing system of runes.

"I've been trained by Scathach of Dun Scaíth and her most succesful student. If anyone can survive Hell, it's me."

 **We're done for this chapter. YAY! Holy shit my fingers are dead. As always fav, follow, and review. I feed on those.**


End file.
